


Flirt

by PastLifeLovers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Gavinisconfused, M/M, Reed900 Reverse Big Bang (Detroit: Become Human), Rk900isaflirt, reed900RBB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastLifeLovers/pseuds/PastLifeLovers
Summary: It's hard to get any work done around the DPD with Nines' constant flirting. Everyone seems to have fallen for the android's charms, except Gavin. Never Gavin...Right?Written for Reed900ReverseBigBang!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm so sorry I've been gone, but I'm back and writing again. It's a long story. Anyway, I was lucky enough to be paired with an amazing artist in the Reed900ReverseBigBang! Please go show them some love!

[SemainsArgevan Twitter](https://twitter.com/SemainsArgevan?s=20)

[SemainsArgevan Instagram](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fsemains.argevan%3Figshid%3D64ah968as4us%26fbclid%3DIwAR1S1IqVFUTdkJN72F2XIi3lcv8y63eSpbnUQxL1jhTf8h6uVmn0XG8oKQE&h=AT0mkUPkj1h42hhLN7-dwDdPkejlJbaNSUsKHox6f-uBW4HSgUrkq-ruskOqDrNf120OQHMN0QJFoCnk1uLgyTFQ5-NO2Wx4uVF21h-uIuaX7XmYM_q7iJyjdXJwBkDBQGI)

He could feel eyes on him as he sat down at his desk. In the back of his mind he knew it was the android watching him. Nines was _ always _ watching him. If he so much as walked by, the android’s eyes locked onto him. It reminded Gavin of a predator stalking its prey. One wrong move and the android might pounce. The detective would have been more worried about this behavior if Nines didn’t look at  _ everyone _ like he wanted to jump their bones. 

The stupid robot would strut around and smile at anyone who would give him the time of day. It was all fake though. Gavin could tell he just flirted for the sport of it. Not once had he seen the android follow through with the promises that his eyes gave people. He would work his magic by first sliding up to them, maybe he’d lean on the counter or a nearby desk. Then he would hit them with that sexy ass smirk of his (was it gay to call it sexy?) and start a conversation. Whoever Nines decided to talk to would always look shocked. It wasn’t an afraid and startled shock, it was more like a kind of excitement. Like the stupid android was the main character in some kind of romance novel. These women and men would swoon as soon as Nines graced them with his presence. The only thing he could compare the scene to was his and Tina’s senior prom when the hottest girl in school walked up and started talking to Tina. She was so shocked and flustered. Tina’s, “Oh my God! I can’t believe she’s talking to me!”, look on her face that night is what Gavin saw every time the android found his new toy for the day. One of the worst parts was whoever he talked to, he’d have wrapped around his finger in seconds. The cocky bastard knew it too and once he knew he had them in the palm of his hand he would suddenly lose interest. The handsome flirtatious smile would just fall from his face and then he’d rudely say he was needed elsewhere. 

It was cold and uncaring. Gavin hated it and didn’t hide his eye roll every time it happened. Something about it was so staged. Every action the android took seemed so forced and thought out. He wished the android would just stop for five minutes and calm the fuck down. He really unnerved the detective sometimes. Gavin tried his best to ignore Nines, but the stupid bastard refused to be overlooked. So he’d stare at Gavin and it had gotten to the point where Gavin thought it was strange to have gotten used to the feeling of those artificial blue eyes following him. 

He scanned the room and sure enough, across the precinct, there was Nines, his eyes solely fixed on him. They made eye contact and the android smirked, his sharp eye tooth peeking out from one of his perfectly pink upper lip. The detective scowled in return before proceeding to lift his hand and give the bastard the middle finger. Nines' smirk turned into a smile and Connor, who had been talking to his brother, stopped mid-sentence to follow his brother’s line of sight. The older android rolled his eyes and tugged on his brother’s ear to get his attention. The two bickered about something briefly before Connor decided to turn and walk off. Nines followed quickly, like a freakishly tall shadow of the other android. 

Satisfied that the android walked away for once, the detective sipped his morning coffee and checked the messages on his phone.

RK900: (Text)  
_Is that a promise?_

Gavin coughed and stained the papers on his desk with his morning coffee. He was lucky that he hadn’t examined evidence this morning. Fowler would have given him a long ass lecture about contaminating evidence by hacking his lungs all over it.

“That little shit!” He coughed again. “I cannot  _ stand  _ him.”

Officer Chen made her way over to the detective in the middle of his coughing fit. She smiled and gave Gavin’s back a couple gentle pats, trying to help him cough the coffee in his lungs. She then handed him one of the napkins she had been holding her own hot coffee with.

“What did he do this time?”

“He has my phone number somehow.” Gavin wiped the snot and coffee from his face. “He sent me a text.”

“What did it say?”

“Tina Chen is too nosey for her own good.”

“You and your boyfriend talking shit about me?”

“Gross. Don’t say shit like that.” Gavin frowned at her.

“Sorry, Gav. If he is upsetting you that much maybe you should talk to Fowler. I mean, I get that he’s a flirt, but he seems to have it out for you the most.”

“Because he knows it bothers me the most.”

Tina sipped her coffee. “You really think that? I mean he looks like he actually has the hots for you.”

The detective scowled at that, his face feeling a bit heated. “He looks that way at everyone.”

“Yeah,” Tina said, “but with you it’s different.” She looked across the room to see that Connor and Nines as they walked back in. “With you it’s so…”  
Gavin looked up and followed her line of vision. Nines smiled at the detective, winking at him as he passed by with Connor. Gavin scowled and threw a wadded piece of paper at the passing android. Nines laughed and the two friends listened as a very embarrassed Connor whispered harshly, “ _Why can’t you behave?”_

“I know you can’t stand him, Gav, but you might want to get used to him. You know he doesn’t have a partner and Fowler hasn’t been sending you to those android sensitivity classes for no reason.”

“I know what he’s thinking. He won’t do it though. The old man knows I’ll go off on him.”

Tina shrugged. “Say what you will, but you’re the only detective here that’s qualified.”

“Don’t you have a job to do?”

“Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Don’t tell me shit I don’t want to hear then.”

It was then Anderson decided to walk over to his desk. Barely an hour into his shift and already he had to deal with Nines, a nosey Tina, and now Anderson.

“What do you want, old man?”

“Fowler needs you. Have fun, you miserable little shit.”

Gavin groaned. “Fuck. What did I do now?”

Tina sipped her coffee. “Your boyfriend probably told on you for throwing evidence at him.”

“Fucking gross! Stop bullying me. It wasn’t evidence either.” 

Anderson shook his head. “Stop it you two. If I let this go on we’ll be here all day. Reed, get your ass moving.”

“What about Tina? Shouldn’t she be doing something?”

“Officer Chen.” Anderson looked at her. “You make sure you have a lovely day.”

“Will do, Lieutenant.”

Gavin frowned and got up from his seat. “Fuck you both.” He looked back to Chen, “Watch my coffee. You wouldn’t believe the number of people who want to poison me.”

Tina gave her friend a gentle mock solute and with that, the detective was off. He made his way across the precinct, over to Fowler’s office door, and slowly peaked in. It was wiser to know what kind of mood his boss was in before waltzing up to him. Usually, if he peeked in and saw the man sitting with his arms crossed, he would walk in slowly and try to look apologetic. If Fowler was sitting with his hands in his lap that meant he had bad news, but if he had his elbows on his desk that meant he wanted something from you. He wanted a favor and it was probably something Gavin wouldn’t like. And today the fucker was leaning forward, elbows on his desk...

“Reed, “ he motioned for the detective to come in. “Don’t just stand there. Get in here.”

He sighed and made his way through the door. Fowler motioned again and then pointed to the chair in front of him.

“I’m just gonna say it now. You’re working with the RK900. I need you both for this.” he held up a hand silencing the detective before he could even open his mouth. “Before you start bitching, this isn’t a case. It’s less to do with crime and more to do with making the police look good.”

“I already do that.”

Fowler chose not to roll his eyes.“Shut up, Reed, and listen. Markus is attending a conference with the Mayor.”

“Shit, really?”

“It’s more of a show of human and android relations. A bunch of important people are gathering along with the Mayor. They are going to work on what needs to be done in order for androids to make more progress. You and Nines will be attending to give your input.”

“So...we’re not going as security?”

“No. You’re going as a representation for the DPD. You’re both going to have a chance to talk to Markus and say what needs to be done.”

“Why the RK900? Connor’s been around longer. Connor has more experience than he does.”

“Yes, but he knows just as much as Connor. Besides, Connor is going to be gone with Hank again. This is Nines chance to prove he can be serious and  _ you _ need to prove your android sensitivity classes are working.”

Gavin frowned deeply. His head was suddenly spinning. Being around all those people, all those androids. “But why me?! What if my classes aren’t working? What if I just tell him to get bent?”

Fowler sat at his desk for a moment in silence before finally speaking. “ Do you know what I have to do now? Officers who aren’t adhering to these new policies and show no progress are being  _ let go _ . I had to fire Mitch last week because he wouldn’t stop calling the receptionist scrap metal. You’re one of my best, Reed, and I keep making excuses for you.”

“I haven’t done anything!”

“You constantly refuse to work with androids, you won’t stop calling Connor “it”, androids are filing complaints about how hostile you are. The list goes on and on.”

“I’ve gotten a little better…”

“No,” he sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking tired. “You haven’t.”

Gavin looked down, a strange feeling of shame washed over him. Was he really hostile to people? When he thought about it, he had been less than welcoming to androids even when they were asking for help. They were just so strange to him. These thinking and feeling creatures that shouldn’t be here. It was all so unnatural and off-putting. Half the time he just wanted them to go away.

“Gavin, you’re going to this conference with the RK900 and you’re going to be on your best behavior.”

He sighed and gave a small nod. What else could he do? Maybe he was a jackass. He’d have to ask Tina. She’d be honest with him.

“You’re also going to look after Nines.”

He blinked, his eyes going wide as he looked at Fowler. “Excuse me?! I’m not a babysitter! Make Connor go or something if you don’t trust him!”

“This is a good exercise for you. The ultimate test to prove you can tolerate androids.”

“This is punishment!”

Fowler shrugged. “Kind of, but you’ll be okay.”

And with that, Gavin suddenly became invisible to Fowler as he ignored the stunned detective in the middle of his office to take a phone call. Gavin quietly turned and walked back to his desk. He then plopped down in his chair and crossed his arms. Silently, he thought about pouting for the next hour or so. Making everyone else’s life around him miserable would certainly bring up his spirits, but God had other plans. 

The bane of his existence waltzed over and decided to take a seat on the edge of his desk. His smile was that of the cat that had eaten the canary. He knew why Gavin was upset and probably also knew that Gavin had to play nice with him. Why else would he do something so ballsy? Tina was the only one who even dared come this close. Well, Tina and Anderson, but Anderson was just as grumpy so he was kind of fearless when it came to Gavin. Nines usually flirted at a distance and now he was suddenly here and sitting on the edge of his desk. He crossed his long legs gracefully over one another as if he was attending a dinner party and not currently sitting on coffee stained papers.

“Get off.”

“I have a better idea. Instead of just attending as guests, perhaps we can attend as a date? That would bring the DPD’s approval ratings through the roof and I’m sure Fowler would back off your….less than agreeable attitude towards androids.”

“So you  _ do _ know why they’re making me go.”

“I do.” He smiled and leaned back. “I think we both could learn a lot from one another, don’t you?”

The top buttons of the android’s white shirt were undone, showing the skin of his neck. Gavin averted his eyes and looked down. “What the hell could I possibly learn from you?”

“Manners, style, grace, culture, and probably everything you can think of. I am, after all, the most advanced machine ever made.”

“How am I supposed to treat you like a person when you call yourself a  _ machine _ ?”

Nines shrugged. “I’m not here to change you. Truth be told I know you don’t mean the things you say.”

“Then why don’t you tell Fowler that!? You tell him I’m a fucking saint and then we don’t have to be around each other.”

Nines rolled his eyes.“I said I know you didn’t mean half the things you say, not that you shouldn’t learn not to say them.”

“I thought you didn’t want to change me.”

“I don’t. I think most of the things you say are quite funny, but sometimes you can be insensitive. You need a little work, nothing too drastic. A little time with my kind will do you good.”

The detective leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.“If I need a little work then you need a lot of work. Can I even trust you not to go around trying to fuck everyone there? Should I bring a spray bottle?”

The RK900 smiled, showing his pointy eye teeth. Gavin swallowed and looked back down again. He suddenly found everything on his desk more interesting. “I would advise you not to spray your android partner like an animal you are trying to discipline. I mean, Fowler would definitely overlook anything I did afterward, but we're supposed to help one another so I feel it is my duty to advise you of your damaging actions.”

“I’m going to ignore everything you say.”

“I expect you to. Anything less wouldn’t be much of a challenge.” He plucked a pencil from the desk and twirled it around in his fingers. Gavin’s eyes immediately watched, his eyes drawn to those slender fingers. “So let me ask you something.”

Gavin sighed. “What?”

“What are you planning to wear?”

He looked down at himself. “I dunno. Maybe a nicer jacket.”

The android’s face looked like he had eaten something sour. “I thought as much. When you get off work we’re going to fix that.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Fat fucking chance I’m spending time with you outside of work.”

“If I tell Fowler you’re going to wear  _ that _ he would force you to go. I’d rather you go willingly. It could be a good chance for Fowler to see you’re making an effort.”

Gavin crossed his arms as he thought it over. Fowler's words about letting people go rang loudly in his mind. This could be something that would show he could handle androids. Also, it would be nice to have Fowler get off his case even just a little bit. “Fine, but what about you? What’s your effort?”

Nines smiled a bit. “My effort? Why, darling, I’m doing it right now.”

“How the fuck are you doing it right now?”

“My eyes are on your face. That’s a tremendous effort on my account.”

“Oh, fuck you! There’s nothing wrong with my face.”

Nines smiled. “You’re absolutely right, but I often find myself looking lower.” Nines blinked and then laughed.“Oh, would you look at that blush? So lovely. Maybe I should look at your face more often.”

Gavin lifted his foot and pushed the android off his desk. “Fucking go!”

Nines smiled and stood before he could fall. “ I will see you after work, Gavin.”

“Don’t bother! J-just go!”

Nines walked away and Gavin had to wonder what the hell he was getting himself into. Nines made him feel something he could only describe as uncomfortable. Even before he knew the android personally he made him feel this way. Maybe it was because the android was one of those people who was fearless around him. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. Gavin didn’t know if he could handle being around Nines all day when he acted like this. 

The day ended in less than a bang than it started with. Throughout the day Gavin kept his head down and focused on paperwork. He was so focused that he skipped his lunch, and before he knew it Tina was tapping his shoulder and telling him to go home. By the end of his shift he was starving, tired and hardly had any patience. He was ready to just head home and forget Nines’ plan for the evening. He made his escape to the parking lot and was almost home free until he heard a voice call from behind him. 

“Trying to sneak away? I thought we had plans for the evening?” Gavin could hear the tap of Nines’ well-polished shoes as he made his way across the parking lot. 

Gavin ignored the android and unlocked his car. “We’ll go shopping later. I just want food and to pass out on the couch.”

“The conference is in two days. We aren’t going to have time.”

“Two days!?” Gavin turned to scowl at the approaching android. “Why the fuck did Fowler just tell me today then!?”

“In all honesty, I have known for a week. Fowler was afraid to tell you and I'm sure he spent his time thinking about a way to break it to you gently.”

“No! Fuck this, I’m going home. I don’t care what I look like!”

“Will you calm down and stop acting like a child? This is why Fowler waited to tell you. That temper of yours is so annoying.”

“Your face is annoying.” He looked over to the android. The tin-man was dressed in a white button-down shirt and dark blue jeans. Gavin wondered when he had the time to change into his formal clothing. Seeing Nines all ready to go made him feel a little guilty. How long had this android been waiting for him to get off work? “Let’s get this over with so I can get food.”

Nines walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “How about we go get you food first? You’re a bitch when you’re hungry. The stores will still be open for the next couple of hours. I take it you can eat a meal in less than four hours?”

Gavin raised a brow and laughed a bit as he got in the driver’s side of the car. “Did you just call me a bitch?”

“When you’re hungry you are.”

“Whatever. Let’s get some fucking food. I’m starving.”

Before they could swing by the nearest fast food place somehow Nines convinces Gavin to let him drive. Gavin can’t find it in him to argue. If he drove then it meant Gavin got to eat and not focus on the road, and the sooner he got food the better. 

Nines drove fast and fearless. He sped up at every yellow light, didn’t give two shits about slowing down at corners, and Gavin kind of loved it. It’s actually fun to be in the passenger seat. For some reason, Gavin had faith that the android wouldn’t get him killed. Maybe it's the fact that Nines was always three steps ahead of everyone. The detective was so focused on how fake the android acted that he stopped seeing it. Gavin could remember a time when Connor saw it too. When Nines had first started working at the DPD everyone was blown away by him, even Connor. The older android was tense every time Nines upstaged him in something and the stress showed on him with every passing day. Gavin remembered the conversation Connor and Hank had about it. He didn’t hear the entire conversation but he did hear Conner’s voice loud and clear when he yelled “How am I supposed to compete with him!?”. Gavin kind of thought he was just being dramatic, but now he could see it. Every turn was thought out and precise; every touch of the break was planned and used only when needed. Nines probably had a map in his head calculating every little detail. Gavin’s car was an old Toyota from 2010. He had no idea the old car could handle stuff like this. Nines was really something else. If Nines was a chick, this would be really hot right now. 

Gavin swallowed.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m alright. Stop asking questions.”

“You’re very quiet. I’m just waiting for you to yell at me for my driving.”

“Why would I yell? Also, where are you taking me?”

“I’m taking you to a place you’ll like. I see what you eat at the station. This place is far better than anything you could find.”

“Probably because it’s all the way across town and I don’t have time to go on a fucking journey to get it.”

Nines let out a short laugh. “Maybe if you’re nice I will go get it for you next time you work. I don’t need to eat and I usually spend my break going over files.”

“What makes you think we will even be talking after this is all over?”

Nines turned his head to smile directly at Gavin.“I think you’ll see in time that I'm quite likable. I think after this we will be friends.” He smirked, turning on that fake charm everyone swooned for. “Hopefully more.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. Right then and there he made the decision he was going to do everything in his power to not be a part of this android’s game of cat and mouse. He saw what Nines did to people. He used them for fun and then walked away. Gavin wasn’t like that. He wasn’t someone's entertainment.

The smirk on the android's face slowly turned into an uncomfortable smile. “You look like you’re about to start swinging.”

Gavin said nothing.

Nines cleared his throat and looked at the road again. “Anyway,” he turned right into a parking lot and pulled the car up front near the entrance of the restaurant. “We’re here.”

Gavin got out and looked around. The place was small and cozy looking. The chalkboard sign out front had the day's specials on it and it all and it looked like home-cooked food. The smell of something pleasant lingered in the air making Gavin excited. His mood lifted slightly at the promise of good food.

Nines walked past him and held the door open. Gavin walked in quickly, leaving the android behind him. He stopped halfway inside and inhaled deeply.

“Hell yeah.”

Nines chuckled. “I’m glad you like it so far.”

Gavin turned a bit. “I haven’t eaten yet so we’ll see.”

The android smiled and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a loud shrill. An extra bouncy brunette waiter walked over to them. She quickly looped her and Nines’ arms together and smiled.

“I’m so glad to see you! You haven't been back here in ages.”

Gavin raised a brow and looked at Nines. The android actually looked embarrassed for once. He looked away and avoided meeting the detective’s questioning look.

“Yes, well you see.” He pulled away from her gently. “Hank has been very busy and he is the only reason we come here after all. Connor and I cannot eat.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “Well, I guess that does make some sense. Why are you here now then?”

Gavin cleared his throat. “He’s here because of me.”

She looked over, finally noticing him.“Oh, I’m so sorry. Let me get you two a seat.”

They followed her quietly and sat down in a booth. She handed Gavin a menu and smiled at Nines before running off to fulfill Gavin’s drink order. 

Gavin looked at Nines from over his menu. “Is that a friend of yours?”

“You could call her that, yes.”

“What else would I call her?”

“Our waiter.”

“Wow, that’s harsh. She seems to like you a lot.”

Nines rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. “Well, the feeling isn’t mutual.”

Gavin flipped through the menu. “Don’t get pissy. I’m just stating the obvious. Let me guess. You flirted with her non-stop and now she’s into it and you’re trying to avoid her.”

“Maybe…”

“Oh, I’m so right. You’re such a prick.”

Nines raised his eyebrows, looking defensive. “How so? It’s her own fault for taking things too seriously. It used to be a little game we played every time I came here with Hank and Connor. She knew that. I mean, I’ve never even seen her outside of this place. She has to know.”

“Wow, what a prick thing to say. What if she doesn’t know? You’re good at faking shit. Maybe you were really convincing.”

The android blinked. He tilted his head, the light on the side of it flickering yellow for a moment. “You...have a point.” He sighed, “She should still know by now that if I haven’t taken things to the next level that I’m not interested.”

“Whatever you say, prick.”

The frown returned to the android's face. “You’re no better. You’ve lived longer than I have. I am sure there are people you’ve left heartbroken. A highschool boyfriend? A one night stand maybe?”

Gavin barked out a laugh. “Boyfriend!? What makes you think I’m gay?”

Nines smirked. “What makes you think you’re not?”

“Because I like girls.”

“Well, can you say that you aren’t attracted to men?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

Nines leaned forward, taking what little table space Gavin had left. The android acted so sudden that it made the detective startle a bit. Before he could even open his mouth to ask him what the hell he was up to the android spoke. 

“You know, Gavin.” The android's voice was low and smooth. Nines’ face was so close to his own he could see the full power of that handsome smirk. “I think you’re wrong.”

His face suddenly felt too hot. Gavin leaned back as much as he could. “H-how the hell would you know if I’m wrong? No one knows me better than me.” 

“That is very true. I may not know you better than you know yourself, but I know you well enough to know you have strange behavior for someone who claims to be straight.”

“Shut up, I do not-”

“You look away a lot. I can sense your heart rate pick up at times. When you’ve been staring at someone even for a moment you panic and try and look like you were doing something else.”

“And that makes me gay?”

“Well, it’s usually when you’re looking at me. Call it me being hopeful if you’d like, but I know from experience when people stare at me it’s not because I'm doing something worthwhile.”

“I don’t stare!”

“Yes, you do. You stare at Allen as well,” he frowned at that, “but that has slowly stopped.” A pleased smile spread across the android’s face. “I keep taking up your time.” He reached out and dared to touch the detective, taking one hand into his own. Gavin startled again, and stared down at the offending hand. He opened his mouth to protest, but Nines had moved quickly and used his free hand to touch Gavin’s face. Gavin looked up meeting the android’s eyes. Slowly Nines’ thumb traced across the detective’s jawline as he stared deeply into his eyes.

Gavin felt like he was on fire. His face was so heated he wondered how red he looked. “I-I don’t.” What was happening? Why wasn’t he pulling away and screaming? It had to be the eyes. He couldn’t look away. Did RK900’s have mind control powers? Oh God, Nines could control minds. He was so sure he was controlling him as he stared back into Nines' eyes. That was proof enough that Nines was making him do this. Nines was doing this. He didn’t move as Nines’ hand got lower and his thumb gently moved down his neck.

A loud thud jolted them out of their trance. Gavin immediately pulled away from Nine’s invading hand and looked over to see their waitress had returned. He looked in front of him and noticed the source of the noise had been her setting down his drink. Judging by the water splashed on the table and how loud the thud had been, she had sat it down hard. He looked up to the waitress's face and saw her strained smile. 

“Are you ready to order?”

“Y-yeah, I guess I am.”

Nines frowned at her and leaned back going to his original position in the booth. He was quiet as Gavin placed his order. After a moment the waitress walked away. She had been tense and completely civil to him as she took his order, but he saw that sad look on her face as she walked away. It hit Gavin that that could be him soon. If he let Nines toy with him like he planned and almost succeeded in doing.

Well, it wouldn’t be him. He was sure he didn’t like men. Or at least he thought he was sure. The moment from before kept looping in his brain and he kept asking himself why he didn’t pull away. 

“Are you having a crisis?”

He glared at the android. “Don’t you care at all?”

Nines crossed his arms. “About what? You fragile heterosexuality?”

“You hurt her feelings. I told you she liked you. She saw what you were doing.”

He turned and looked back to see the waitress. His LED spun yellow again. Gavin frowned when he realized he must be scanning her body language. Being scanned never set well with him. It felt violating.

“Oh,” Nines finally said, “I didn’t mean to…”

Nines looked like he genuinely felt bad for what he had done which was confusing and stressful to Gavin. 

“Whatever. Just keep your hands to yourself.”

Nines smiled a bit. “Will do.”

Gavin eyed the android suspiciously. He looked guilty, but he knew better than to believe it. He was good at faking emotions. All androids were.

The waiter delivered his food and he ate in silence. He had to admit though, the food here was fucking amazing. It had been a very long time since he had eaten food this good. Usually, if he got home late he just skipped dinner. He devoured his food and pretended not to notice Nines watching him intently. 

When they walked out to the car he didn’t bother to stop Nines from getting into the driver’s side. After all the food he ate he wasn’t driving anywhere. He put on his seatbelt and yawned. He was kind of in a food coma.

“Are you going to fall asleep?”

“Maybe.”

Nines smiled a little. “How about we postpone our trip. We can try again tomorrow.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to have to spend another afternoon with you.”

Nines raised a brow. “Was it really that bad?”

“Yes.”

The android rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want it to come to this. Let me take you to get decent clothing tomorrow or I’ll tell Tina we had dinner together.”

“You little shit. You will do no such thing.”

“I have her number. I won’t hesitate to call.”

“This is blackmail.”

“Blackmail for the sake of the DPD. I am sure Fowler will overlook it for me.”

Gavin scowled at the android. “If I do this it’s a one-time thing. I’m not your buddy.”

Nines laughed. “Detective I know you’re not my  _ buddy _ .” He looked at Gavin and sped through a yellow light. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gavin swallowed. This android was going to be the death of him. The detective looked away from the Nines and stared straight ahead. Tomorrow, he told himself, he would make Nines see that he wasn’t interested in this game and never would be. He would make this android fuck off once and for all. It sounded like something he would do, but…

Why didn’t he believe he could do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm glad to be back and writing again.


End file.
